the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 18)
Hey Everyone! Now Shall we have a flashback? Well, Abby is currently being held hostage by some....New Enemy. Veronica tried to jump off a building, Michael basically tried to assualt Lala and That's what Happened on Forever Young! ---- "What the hell are we gonna do?!" Bianca panicked while trying to find a way out of the Crypt, "Well....We just have to find the Cup Of Ankh and we'll give it to The person who's holding Abby..." Marie answered. "We Don't even know that person! Why should we trust them?Once we give them the cup, They might Kill Abby." Rachie said. "Preach Rachie..." Bianca sighed, "And we haven't found Drew.." Marie pointed out. "Okay, How about we split up and find Drew?" Bianca suggested, Apparently the Ancient Sinner Bianca has something up her sleeve. After All, Bianca was the last to have the Cup Of Ankh until it fell down that pit but she used Telekinesis to have the Cup back. "Great, I'll go this way, Rachie goes in the middle, and Bianca you go left!" Marie said, "Sibuna." The three girls put their left hand over their left eye. ' ' ' '''Nakiyah and Arjun sat in Mutt House Living room, "Ugh, This House is boring-" Nakiyah was interrupted by someone coming into the living room, Apparently the girl was new "Uhh Who are you?!" Arjun asked, "I'm...Stephanie Rivera!" Stephanie smiled and sat on a couch seperate from Nakiyah and Arjun, "Are you new?" Nakiyah asked, "Yep!" Stephanie answered, "Um...Welcome to The Mutt House!" Arjun smiled, "Mhmm, Thank you!" Stephanie rolled her suitcase upstairs, "What's up with the package of Newbies?!" Nakiyah whispered, "IDK" Arjun said, "Well-" Nakiyah was interrupted by the room vibrating, "W-W-W-What's that?!" Nakiyah asked, "EARTHQUAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Arjun grabbed Nakiyah and ran to the cellar tunnels (Of Mutt House), "Woah....How did you find-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nakiyah and Arjun fell through the cellar tunnel ground and landed in....The tunnel Bianca was in, "WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bianca jumped back, terrified. "E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Earthquake, Tunnel, Our Lives are in danger." Nakiyah panicked, "Calm Down...Everything will be alright..." Arjun held Nakiyah but she pushed him back, "DUDE, MY LIFE IS IN DANGER AND YOU WANNA GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME!" Nakiyah Snapped, "Sorry..." Arjun looked at Bianca, "Where are we?!" Arjun asked, "Well...I don't know how you got from Mutt House to Anubis House-Oh My God..." Bianca realized all the houses were connected through tunnels. "What?" Nakiyah asked. "Follow me!" Bianca dragged Arjun and Nakiyah all through the tunnels of all houses, They last stopped at Isis House where Rachie was looking through, "RACHIE, RACHIE, RACHIE!!!" Bianca ran to Rachie, "WHO'S THERE-Bianca?!" Rachie was surprised, but she was also startled at Arjun and Nakiyah being at Bianca's side. "I Found out something....Where's Marie?!" Bianca said. "I DON'T F*CKING KNOW! Marie's in one of the tunnels-Who are these two?! They're creeping me the f*ck out just by being next to you..." Rachie said, "These two are Arjun and Nakiyah. They fell through Mutt House's Cellar Tunnel ground and they landed in Anubis House's tunnel" "WHAT?!" Rachie yelled, "All of the houses are connected by tunnels. Literally ALL the houses." Bianca said, "Wait, So....That means?" Arjun says, "All of the houses at this boarding school are linked by Tunnels, Do you realize how many houses are in Liverpool, England?That means we have MANY tunnels to search if we wanna find Drew." Bianca explained, "Wait...Tunnels?Drew? What do you mean?" Nakiyah asked, "Long Story." Rachie said. "I've got time." Nakiyah and Arjun both said. "Ugh! Seriously?It's bad enough we have Abby in this mess, I don't want 2 other people joining the cross-fire." Rachie complained, "Rachel Lesley Powell, We need the help we can get, 8 heads are better than 6." Bianca looked at Rachie. "Fine." Rachie rolled her eyes. ' '''Izzy and Theresa sat in the living room, wondering about the lack of Anubis Students All of a sudden, "Hey, Theresa where are Rachie,Marie,and Drew?" Izzy asked, "I Don't know..." Theresa said, "Hmm, This house became boring when Rachie,Marie,and Drew disappeared..." Izzy blurted out. "PREACH." Theresa smiled, "Well...I'm gonna go do something about this!" Izzy said, Bethany walked in the living room, "Do Something about?" She asked, "I'm gonna find the others.This house suddenly became boring when they disappeared." Izzy answered. "Darling, What are you gonna do to find them?" Theresa asked, "I'm gonna take a risk and go in the cellar." Izzy looked at Theresa, Suddenly Izzy had some resemblace to Patricia Williamson, a Graduate Anubis Resident. Her hair turned brown,her skin turned pale- BASICALLY Patricia 2.0 ' ' "BUT YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO-Where are you taking me?!" Theresa was interrupted in her sentence by Izzy and Bethany picking her up and dragging her to the cellar. "Oh God..." Theresa mumbled, "Theresa calm down, it's not like anything will happen!" Bethany pointed out, "What makes you think they're in the cellar?!" Theresa asked, "That's the last time I saw them..." Izzy said. ''' '''Marie stood in the middle of the Hathor Tunnels, "Okay...Come On Marie Jane Defitt, You can climb up this ladder which leads you somewhere..." Marie tried to boost her confidence, "Okay! NOW!" Marie climbed up the ladder and pulled a water pipe loose, "These Bitches better know what's ahead of them" Someone behind Marie said. "Who's there?!" Marie stopped climbing the latter, "Your worst Enemy." The girl pulled off her mask, "Bree?!" Marie looked at Bree, "In The Flesh" Bree smiled. "B-B-B-B-But We killed you!" Marie was terrified so she continued climbing up the ladder, "Honey, I can cheat death you know, I'm Forever Young." Bree climbed the ladder and grabbed Marie's ankle yanking it back, making Marie fall. "LET ME GO!" Marie was in the air, "Darling, You're coming with me!" Bree used telekinesis to drag Marie into B's Lair. "Where are you taking me?!" Marie asked, "Well..It won't be long until your friends find out there are more than 100 tunnels in here, so this lair right here, is the hardest to find and I basically live here!" Bree threw Marie against the wall, locking her in a seat with handcuffs, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS BREE!" Marie yelled, "Oh Trust me....I am getting away." Bree smiled and put ducktape on Marie's face. Bree grabbed her evil wand, "Now...I'm not good at this but I'll try...Bippity bobbity boo!" Bree waved her wand, Though Bibbity Bobbity boo is a good spell in Fairytales, Bree reversed the spell to evil. "I command you wand...to make Marie go deaf!" Bree smiled and casted the spell on Marie. Izzy,Theresa,Bethany discovered different ways to get to the tunnels that the houses are connected to. "Oooh Look, A Game!" Theresa ran in the middle of the senet board, the statues turned and Theresa fell in the hole, Bethany and Izzy were minding their own business, Izzy was trying to connect her map while Bethany looked in a mirror, and Theresa disappeared. Izzy turned around along with Bethany, "Alright, We're Ready-Where's Theresa?!" Izzy panicked. "She was just here.." Bethany walked in the center along the Senet Board, The statues started moving, "BETHANY WATCH OUT!" Izzy pushed Bethany out the way making both girls go down the hole. ''' '''Bella's necklace glowed with fire, "Hey...Bella! What's up with your necklace?" Diana asked, "My Necklace?Oh, this is something my mom gave me!" Bella smiled and clutched onto her necklace, "No...I mean why is it glowing of fire?" Diana asked. "What?-Woah..." Bella's eyes lit up red and Diana jumped backwards, "Bella, What's wrong with you!?" Diana was freaked out. "The day of the Egyptian Gods is coming up, Liverpool will be filled with Evil on December 23rd." Bella was possessed. "BELLA!!!!" Diana screamed, Bella passed out. ---- Hey guys! What happened in this chapter? Well, The search for the Cup of Ankh continues, Bella is possessed, Theresa disappeared, Apparently Marie has a new stalker: Bree DiLaurentis, Who knows what Bree is up to? Comment,Suscribe,Follow,Like <<<<<<<<<<<<<<< and we'll be.... Category:Blog posts